Dynasty system
Dynasty system The world of BoD Online is based on the antagonistic relationship between Yin and Zhou existed in ancient China. Yin was a powerful country that owned the Continent of Sho when Jae-shin-su (King Ju) who was intelligent and courageous acceded to the throne, but the king who got drunk with his intelligence and youth wrote a verse to mock Yeo-wa-nang-rang, the creator of the world, in her temple causing the fall of his country. Yeo-wa-nang-rang became furious at the insolent attitude of King Ju and devised a plan to make King Ju tyrannize over the people and indulge in carnal pleasures. So she swapped Dal-gi, who was the daughter of Gi-ju Lord So-ho and was going to be a royal concubine, for one of her Specter servants. Then the specter that was transformed into Dal-gi induced King Ju to lose his cleverness and be a tyrant by using its charm and craftiness no one could resist. Eventually, the tyranny of King Ju made many lords revolt against the king, and they tried to have Seo-baek-jae-hu Hui-chang as a new virtuous ruler of the world. So King Ju who sensed this movement summoned Hui-change to Jo-ga, the capital of Yin, and treated him cruelly. The king killed Hui-baek-eup-go, the eldest son of Hui-chang, who came to Jo-ga Castle to save his father and ordered Hui-chang to eat his son's flesh. Because of the sacrifice of Baek-eup-go, Hui-chang could be released, and on his way to his castle town Seo-ki, he met Tae-gong-mang Gang-ja-ah who was fishing and waiting for his time to come. Gang-ja-ah was a unique hero who had comprehensive knowledge, excellent strategy and leadership qualities. Hui-change, who recognized his superior ability, ardently asked Gang-ja-ah to help him, and then Gang-ja-ah swore an oath to destroy Yin and devote himself to the establishment of a new kingdom as a subject of Zhou. King Mun Hui-chang died from wounds that he received in Seo-ki right after having Gang-ja-ah as his subject. As Baek-eup-go was killed trying to save his father from King Ju, Bal, the second son, became a new lord in Seo-ki Castle. Hui-bal who became a lord titled himself King Mu and swore an oath to destroy Yin and King Ju. He appointed Gang-ja-ah as the commander in chief of Dong-beol Army. Gang-ja-ah of Dong-beol Army cooperated with Cheon Ascetics to fight against Commander Tae-sa Mun-jung of Yin and Jeol Ascetics. Dong-beol Army defeated Yin, and King Ju killed himself in his castle in the end. King Mu allowed Mu-gyeong, the son of King Ju, to lead the migrants from Yin and guaranteed their safety, but it could not soften Mu-gyeong's anger. Bal ordered his half brothers, Gwan-suk Seon, Chae-suk Do and Gwak-suk Cheo, to keep a watch on Mu-gyeong, but the three incited Mu-gyeong to fight against Bal. Bal, the young king of Zhou, died trying to put down the rebellion, and his little son became King Seong. Ju-gong Dan, one of King Mu's half brothers, stabilized the country as regent in behalf of the little king. As the commander in chief of Zhou, Ju-gong Dan succeeded in eliminating Gwan-suk, Chae-suk, Gwak-suk and Mu-gyeong in the war against newly established Yin, but could not destroy the country, so the two dynasties are confronting each other at Cheon-un Gate. The people of Yin helped the son of Mu-gyeong to the throne of new Yin and rebuilt a castle wall in Jo-ga and established a new castle town filled with dignity and passion even though it is without the former prosperity. The people of Yin are ready to sacrifice themselves for their country. The people of Zhou are furious at the traitors who revolted against Zhou and murdered the king who had mercy on Yin people. Though the leadership of little King Seong cannot be judged yet, he is working hard under instructions from Ju-gong Dan, who is a brother of King Mu and an excellent politician, to avenge the death of his father and unite the continent.